Disappearing Nightguards
by DomoBFDI
Summary: Louie Fitz disappears from Freddy Fazbear Pizza, so his sister takes over to figure out what happened. This is a story that has been in Development Hell for since December 2014, until I decided to just scrap it. I decided to go ahead and post the remains of this story while it's still in my computer.


"Hey, where'd Chica go?!" said Louie. Louie Fitz has taken a job at Freddy Fazbear Pizza as a night watch. The owner had warned him of what the animatronics do at night, but he thought it was just insane talk. Boy was he wrong. He noticed that Bonnie was also gone.  
"Where'd Bonnie go?!" He put down his camera when he heard a tune. The tune was soft, and rather unnerving in the scilence that was so familiar before. As the sound came near, he knew something was wrong. Slowly, the power was being drained, he was now at 5 percent. 4, 3, 2, 1, the power goes off. The doors go up, and a face appears by the left side door. The face flickering during the playing tune. A loud electrical shriek filled the office.  
*In the morning*  
The owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Mr. Johnson, was seen talking to another person for the position of nightwatch man. "...And if you sign here, you would be able to have an employee discount if you bring in a family member for having a good time with Freddy here!" Johnson said.  
The one signing the papers, Lucy Fitz, the sister of Louie Fitz, suddenly remembered something about the other nightwatch man. "Hey Mr. Johnson, my brother, Louie Fitz, took a job here as a nightwatch man, but I never saw him after he came here for his shift. Do you know where he went, sir?" She asked.  
"Oh, I believe he quit and went off somewhere. When I got here, I never saw him anywhere here." Johnson said. "That would be the third time that happened. I wonder myself what's going on."  
"I see. I hope he comes home soon, it's his birthday soon." Lucy stated.  
Johnson showed a slight visible face of nervousness as he looked over at Freddy, who was standing on the stage, not activated. Lucy glanced over at Freddy and noticed some red liquid slowly dripping off his maw. "Sir, why is there stuff dripping off Freddy's mouth?" Lucy asked suspicously.  
Johnson seemed to have hesitated before saying "O-oh, he just ate some of the pizza at night. He's a messy e-eater."  
"If you say so..." Lucy said suspiciously. She finished signing the papers, but she couldn't help but think that Freddy might've have something to do with her brother disappearing.  
*At Midnight*  
Lucy got settled in the office, which seemed to stink with the stench of nervous sweating. Suddenly she heard the phone ring on 'Pre-recorded message'. She picked it up, hearing someone talking. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."  
Lucy felt a little bit more nervous of what was happening. The Bite?! Stuffed in a suit?! What's going on?! She checked the camera and glanced around at separate rooms. She saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all standing on the stage. She then peered over at Pirate Cove, everything looked fine there. She checked on the trio again, and Chica was gone. "Where'd that chicken go?!" Lucy worried.  
She heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, but when she checked the camera, there was only audio. She heard more sounds in a different room, switching over to the back stage, she saw Bonnie up close to the camera, eyes dark black. Lucy shrieked in fright, but nothing came out. She put the camera down when she heard a "Wo-ho-ho."  
She checked the door lights, on the right, Chica was there. "HOLY!" Lucy shouted.  
"...Pizza?" Chica said.  
Lucy stared at Chica with confusion. "Say what?" Lucy said.  
"Do you have pizza?" Chica asked.  
"No...?" Lucy confusedly answered.  
Another figure appeared behind Chica. "Chica, really? You were supposed to kill her, not ask for pizza." The figure said.  
"Sorry Freddy, but I love pizza!" Chica squealed.  
Freddy sighed as he walked back to Bonnie. All of the sudden, Chica grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to Bonnie and Freddy. "Chica, what purpose to you have bringing her here?" Freddy asked sternly.  
"Sorry, but I wanted to introduce her to Bonnie!" Chica said.  
"Really...? That's it?" Bonnie said.  
"Can I me-" Foxy started to say.  
"NO!" Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica interrupted before Foxy retreated into the curtains.


End file.
